


Rerouting

by aMAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, New Dawn referenced, Nothing explicit, coping fic, implication of sex, kanan's blinding, kanera - Freeform, lovemaking, twilight of the apprentice aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMAXiMINalist/pseuds/aMAXiMINalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan survives to come home to bed... Drabble/Flash Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rerouting

"I miss those eyes, luv."

"I miss seeing yours." Yet, it was nice that the feeling of her eyes upon him had amplified like the enhanced warmth from a distant light. He used to be versed at detecting when female's eyes were on him. Nowadays, he knew no other woman's eyes like Hera's.

He still had her melodic voice and he liked how she kissed old and new scars, including the back knife wound from Kaller, and her cautious regard when passing over the recent bruises on his shoulders.

In the interval of kissing, she said, "Did I ever tell you, that every time you survived to come home to bed..." Words failed her. A shudder in both her body and the Force.

Curling his toes between hers, Kanan tried to complete it. That was how it went, when she couldn't finish the sentence, you make a guess, so she can process her answer better when she corrects you. "You're relieved that you get another night to know my body?"

He could sense the flicker of a smile. "Well, it's like I have to relearn you all over again."

"Relearn my muscles, Hera? C'mon, Hera, you know my body." And he still knew his way around her body without eyes.

Now he could feel the sustainable smile clouded with sorrow as the back of her hand brushed his cheek. "I have to map out every new scar you bring home, luv."

He counted the seconds as he guided her hands to his blindfolds.


End file.
